


The Games We Play

by Anrym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrym/pseuds/Anrym
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a mission, not a mission to resurrect the Dark Lord a second time and definitely not a mission to kill the most powerful wizard currently alive. This self-imposed mission is the key to a better future, a future free of prejudice and more importantly, financial stability.After the defeat of the Dark Lord the last name Malfoy was dragged through the mud, nowadays being part of what used to be one of the most influential pureblood lineages on Britain was worth less than a Knut.Add to that the extreme fines the Ministry of Magic placed on their family fortune for their participation on the war, Draco realized that it was only a matter of time before he became poorer than a Weasley.Unable to avoid his impending doom, he found help where he least expected it. In the face of uncertainty Draco will do anything to cheat his way out of it.Seduction is the name of the game and Draco is prepared to win.





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes my first Harry Potter Fanfiction…

 

 

 

It started with a letter.

An apparently insignificant letter delivered during breakfast as per usual, Draco had been too immersed in the newest issue of witch weekly that he didn’t notice when his owl arrived with what he would later consider the beginning of the end.

It wasn’t until the letter smacked him right on the face that he noticed the owl standing in front of him.

“Agatha you Bloody feather duster I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!”

Said owl only proceeded to tilt her head to one side and hoot sadly.

“Don’t you try to act cute with me I know you’re faking!”

The condescending look the owl gave him was truly worthy of a Malfoy, she then proceeded to snatch a lone piece of bacon from his plate before taking flight.

Having raised her since the day she hatched, Draco was quick enough to avoid the owl dropping aimed for his hair but not fast enough to avoid it all together.

“You ungrateful Pigeon!! I should have let your egg rot in the garden!”

Only the echo of a mocking hoot was left behind as Agatha fled victorious from the dining room.

“Disgusting” with a grimace and a quick scourgify that took care of the stain on his shoulder, Draco fished the letter sitting on his abandoned breakfast plate.

“Truly Disgusting.” Another scourgify was cast on the letter before carelessly ripping the envelope. He prepared himself for disappointing news, it wouldn’t be the first time a rejection letter would literally smack him on the face.

It’s been three years since the war ended, three years and people still loved to remind him daily of the incredible cluster-fuck that his family helped create during the war. Even with Potter pleading for his innocence, his eight year at Hogwarts was spent with him looking over his shoulder for people seeking revenge on his family.

It would have been tolerable if the constant scorn stayed within the school, but even after graduating with “O’s” on every subject, no one deemed him worthy of a second chance. On every job opening he applied he was rejected; the excuses and rejection letters had been many, ranging from the position he sought being already filled to the outright rejection due to his name.

_Malfoy…_

Nowadays people don’t look past his last name. People on the street always look at him sideways anywhere he goes, murmuring insults and curses under their breath. Even the store owners at Diagon Alley take a look at his blond hair and fine robes before conveniently declaring their products out of stock or increasing their prices ridiculously high.

_“Fifty galleons for a Bezoar?! Are you out of your mind?!”_

_“Take it or leave it boy, but do it quickly. The likes of you in my store are bad for business!”_

To say the past few years have been hard is the understatement of the century, he reached the point of ordering even the simplest items via owl under a false name. Something his lately overworked feathery companion did not agree with.

Sighing, Draco unfolded the letter quickly before scanning its contents.

What he expected to be yet another rejection letter turned out to be worse, something much worse… 

 

_Esteemed Lord Malfoy,_

_It is my duty as the Head Accountant in charge of the Malfoy vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to inform you of the revocation of assets concluded today by the Ministry of Magic. As accorded on the terms of your liberation of all war crimes, the sum of Ten Million galleons has also been transferred from the Malfoy vault into the trust created to aid victims of the war or their surviving family members._

_The list of properties and assets that have been revoked is included on this letter as well as the most recent vault statement showing the new amount of..._

“Twenty-five thousand galleons?!”

No this cannot be!! He never agreed to such a barbarity!!

With his father incarcerated in Azkaban, there was only one person with the necessary authority to concede such outrageous demands from the ministry.    

Quickly standing from the table, he abandoned his previously ignored breakfast and practically ran to the nearest fireplace, poise and Malfoy dignity forgotten. Graving a pinch of Floo powder, he threw it carelessly into the fire before stepping in.

“Black Villa, Avignon France!”

Not a minute later he was stepping into a tastefully decorated greeting room many miles away from Malfoy Manor.

“Mother!”

The events of the war had affected his mother in the strangest ways. Before the downfall of their name, Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of what a Dark pureblood lady should be. It would have been expected of her to bear the burden that now came with the name of Malfoy and attempt to regain their previous standing within their now lacking social circle.

To say she shocked many with the first magical divorce recorded within the past three centuries was an understatement. In the name of self-preservation Narcissa now Black came second to none, and while it was Luscious who taught Draco to put his safety above anything and anyone, it was his mother who taught him nothing was unthinkable in the name of survival.

True to her Slytherin nature, not long after his father was sentenced to remain imprisoned for the rest of his life, Narcissa had done everything in her power to avoid the backslash of Luscious’ crimes.

Divorcing her husband and testifying against him were just examples of how far she would go in order to ensure her own safety.

Dracon didn’t know if he should resent her for fleeing the country leaving him alone to deal with the stigma or be proud of her for the magnificent and cunning way she removed herself from what could have been her ruin.

Not finding his mother anywhere within the villa, he was about to floo to the Black estate in Spain when Narcissa appeared, caring with her a bucket of freshly cut flowers.

“My Goodness Draco, what is all this scandal?”

Not wasting any time, he immediately handed the bloody letter to her.

“Mother what is the meaning of this?!”

Taking the letter from his erratic son, Narcissa had a feeling she knew what all this was about….

A feeling of dread invaded Draco as he watched his mother’s face evolved from a slight annoyance into a suspiciously guilty expression.

“Mother what have you done….”

Looking at her beautiful son, Narcissa couldn’t bring herself to regret anything.

“I did what I had to do.” She stated firmly. Knowing her son would follow, she began walking towards the tea room, such upsetting situations were best discussed with tea.

“Mother I don’t understand, why did you do such a thing?!”

“Draco enough!”

Taken aback by his mother’s sudden outburst, Draco watched as she poured two cups of tea. It wasn’t every day that the former Lady Malfoy would allow herself to lose composure.

“Come, sit next to me.”

Knowing his mother, he knew this was not a request but an order and that she would ignore him until she was obeyed. Sighing, Draco sat next to her, his arms crossed.

“Honestly Draco, such childish behavior is beneath you.”

“But giving away the family fortune is not beneath you so it seems!” Draco knew he would regret speaking to his mother in such a rude manner, but right now all he desperately needed was answers.

Giving her son a disapproving look, Narcissa couldn’t help but silently pray to the gods to give her strength. She knew she should be grateful the Ministry had taken so long to make use of their agreement. It had given her enough time to conclude her Divorce and to secure a reasonable amount of gold in her personal vault. Still, she hoped they would rot for the injustice of it and for making her have to deal with the now pouting blond.

“It was the only way to make sure you would avoid Azkaban, my dear.” She said calmly, trying to appease her son.

“That’s impossible! The Bloody Chosen One himself testified in my favor!”  

“Yes, and although his statement helped us greatly, it does not change the fact that even under threat, you were an indispensable part on Dumbledore’s murder. His statement alone would have only earned a reduced sentence on Azkaban.”

Shaking his head, Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“How come you never told me any of this?!”

“Enough with the screaming Draco! What’s done is done and there’s nothing that we can do to change it. I would have done _anything_ for you not to be imprisoned on that cursed place! Giving away your father’s gold to those corrupted men was the only way I could make sure of that.”

Holding back tears of frustration, Draco threw his arms around his mother, hiding his face on her delicate shoulder “Oh mother what are we going to do now?”

Hugging her son, Narcissa ran her finger through his silky hair. “Don’t you worry my love; I managed to discretely move some gold into my personal vaults under the Black name, it will have to be sufficient for now.”

“That will not last forever”

“I know, but it will buy us some time.”

“Time for what?”

“I don’t know yet but we will get through this, I know we will.”

Hugging his mother tightly, Draco couldn’t help but think she was wrong.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

Two weeks later, Draco returned to the Manor. The time spent with his mother in France doing very little to lift his mood.

He was currently on his father’s study, trying to make heads of whatever was left from what used to be the abundant Malfoy fortune.

“Those damned Gold stealing pigs!! They took everything! For the good of the people my arse, I will eat my wand if a third of what they took actually makes it into that trust!”

Perched at the top of the highest bookshelf, Agatha hooted in agreement.    

It wasn’t until he heard a soft knock on the study’s window some hours later that Draco stood from his father’s desk, his migraine spiking with the sudden movement.

Unlocking the window, Draco allowed the familiar owl through the wards. He watched as it flew around the spacious room before it landed softly on one of the chairs, immediately offering the letter tied to his leg.

Not worrying about checking for hidden curses for once, Draco took the offered letter and had it open on the spot.

 

 

 

_Dear Draco,_

_It’s been some time since we saw each other, I’ve been anxious to lay my eyes on your beauty. Please accept my humble invitation to an evening spent with great wine and even greater company, mine. I will expect you tomorrow at my residence, the usual time._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Blaise Zabini._

Well, if there was anything that could make him feel better about himself it was his best friend and his horrible attempts at flirtation. Quickly writing a response, he gave the owl a treat and watched as it silently flew out the window.

“Apollo is a great owl, very efficient.” Looking up at the place Agatha was perched, he couldn't help to figuratively ruffle her feathers. “Very much unlike my lazy excuse of an overgrown pigeon.”

The enraged hoot was his clue to flee the room before he was drowned in owl droppings. If only his father could see him now, fleeing from his own owl and having lost everything him and the past Malfoy generations worked to maintain.

How the mighty have fallen.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

When Draco acceded to spend the evening with his oldest friend he had expected the comfort of his friendship. He expected him to be outraged on his behalf or to even help him scheme his way out of what he considered a fate worse than death.

Blaise, the traitor bastard that he was did none of that.

Exasperated, Draco rubbed his temples trying to will away the impending migraine he could feel coming. Clearly seeking comfort from his soon to be ex-best friend had been a mistake if the sound of his shrieking laughter was any clue.      

He hoped the bastard choked on his own spit.

Wiping his face free of tears, Blaise stopped laughing just enough to speak “Now now don’t give me that face, you look like an offended kitten and it's making me wanna do bad things to you.”

Standing abruptly from the armchair he had claimed, Draco stomped his way towards the nearest fireplace.

“It’s clear I made a mistake coming here expecting you to be mature enough to comprehend the gravity of the situation you utter Imbecile.”

Ignoring his friend’s pleas for him not to leave, Draco was about to reach for the flask of floo powder above the fireplace when the embers turned green and the most beautiful woman Draco had ever met (besides his mother of course) walked out of it.

Cleopatra Zabini was a woman to be reckoned with, her beauty and grace demanded respect and admiration from even the most powerful members of the wizarding world. That and the reputation she had within their circle had given her a fearsome edge that not even the Dark Lord had risked to confront.  

Stepping to a side, Draco offered his arm to aid her as she dusted her elegant robes free of soot. Once she deemed herself clean, she turned to him and kissed both of Draco’s cheeks in greeting.

“Draco what a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

Blushing, he cleared his throat softly and made sure his voice wouldn’t waive.  “Mrs. Zabini, always a delight to see you.”

Her soft laugh couldn’t be described as anything but charming, something her son has been trying to imitate for years and has only managed to sound like a demented hyena. “None of that dearest, please call me Cleo. Mrs. Zabini makes me feel so old.”

Which was truly ludicrous, anyone who didn’t know her wouldn’t be able to guess she was old enough to be his mother.  

“Oh good, don’t let go of him mother.”

Cursing mentally, Draco ignored Blaise and proceeded to take one of Mrs. Zabini’s hands, placing a soft kiss on top of it.

“I’m afraid I have matters to attend, but it was a pleasure seeing you today Cleo.”

Before he could make a move towards the fire, surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into a strong chest.

“And where do you think you’re running to my beautiful kitten,” Blaise whispered so close to his ear that Draco couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his entire body.

If Draco hadn’t known that Blaise was exclusively heterosexual and a compulsive flirt he would had worried there for a moment.

He was about to dig his elbow into taller boy’s ribs when a gentle but firm hand took hold of his arm and pulled him out of Blaise’s.

“This is not how you are supposed to treat your guests Blaise” Mrs. Zabini reproached softly.

“Sorry Mum.” He threw a bashful smile at his mother and a flirtatious wink to Draco.

Sighing, Mrs. Zabini began pulling Draco back to the same sitting room where her son had humiliated him earlier.

“Come Draco, Have some tea with me.”

Finding himself unable to pull his arm from her surprisingly strong grip, he tried to lie his way out.

“I’m truly sorry Cleo but I really need to attend some urgent matters.”

“Yeah like finding a way how not to become Weasley poor within the year.”

Trying to convince himself that a moment of satisfaction by killing his friend was not worth a lifetime in Azkaban, Draco did nothing but glare at Blaise and hope his dick would fall off.

Tutting, Mrs. Zabini renewed her efforts to pull Draco towards the sitting room.

“Come with me child, you can explain everything once we’re comfortable.”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

That’s how Draco found himself back into the stupid armchair he had dramatically left earlier trying to explain the misfortune that had fallen upon his family to a very attentive Cleopatra Zabini who had thankfully banned Blaise from the room.

“Everything is gone! The Properties, the stocks, the money. Besides the manor and a pathetic amount of gold left in the vaults, there’s practically nothing left…”

At the end of his tale, Draco was desperately fighting back tears. No Mather how terrible the situation, he was still a Malfoy and Malfoys _don’t cry._

Pulling Draco into a hug, Cleopatra murmured against his forehead “Oh my beautiful child, I cannot imagine how you must be suffering.”

Even though Draco knew a Malfoy should never show weakness to anyone he couldn’t help but return her hug. This was the woman his mother had chosen as his Godmother, she had been the only resemblance to a real aunt he ever had.

“Don’t you worry, there’s always a way to fix even the most difficult situations. All you need is someone to help you find the way.”

Pulling away from her, Draco avoided her gaze by looking down at his feet. “There’s nothing I can do! I have been trying to find a way for weeks but haven’t found anything! I tried to invest as much gold as I could spare but no one will ever agree to associate with a Malfoy…”

Lifting Draco’s chin with two fingers, Cleopatra looked at Draco in the eyes.

“There is a way, and I can show it to you... But the real question is will you convict to it?”

Draco agreed with no hesitation, He knew Cleopatra Zabini was an extremely tenacious woman, all her previous husbands dying suspiciously without any proof of anything other than extremely convenient accidents only showed as proof of how the woman was able to successfully navigate her way through even the most impossible situations.

“I will sacrifice _anything_ if it means not losing everything..”

“Good, very good.” she purred, caressing his cheek with one of her fingers. “But you won’t have to sacrifice anything my child, I will teach you the way you could have everything you ever wanted, it will not be easy and you might get hurt, but if you’re willing to take the risk I will show you how to bind the world to your will.”

Draco felt chills ran through him. He knew she was a dangerous woman, willing to do even the most nefarious things if she deemed them necessary, but the idea of world bending to his will…   

Draco liked the sound of that, he really did.

 

 

 

 

_Said owl only proceeded to tilt her head to one side and hoot sadly..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are extremely loved and also a great way for me to see if this is something people would like to keep reading or just me wasting my time :)
> 
> Please do point the many orthographic errors I’m sure I missed, English is not my first language and any help is really appreciated!


End file.
